One and The Same
by XOXO-adel
Summary: "Apakah ayahku adalah sebuah rahasia ?"—Chan Lie "Aku harap hadiah natal tahun ini adalah ibuku sendiri?"—Chanyeol [Chanyeol and Chan Lie Fanfiction] YeolXian(Chanyeol x Bo Xian) and LieBaek (Chan Lie x Baek Hyun)
1. One and The Same (Prologue)

One and The Same

[ Chanyeol and Chan Lie Fanfiction ]

Author : Maharani ( putumaha13)

Genre : brothership, yaoi

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol and Chan Lie

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

Disclamer : **I DON'T OWN ANYHING ( but this chapter ) !** Ide cerita diadaptasi dari film The Parent Trap (1998), dengan sedikit perubahan baik dalam alur, latar maupun cast. Bila ada kesamaan dengan fanfic atau cerita lain,itu murni kebetulan belaka.

**Prologue**

London, 10 : 28 am ( UK time )

Seorang bocah lelaki dengan balutan sweater baby blue, melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepasang sneakers mungil berwarna kelabu menyusuri sebuah tangga menuju pintu keluar sebuah butik, beriringan dengan seorang pria dewasa yang sedari tadi merangkul bahu bocah tersebut

"Kenapa kau begitu antusias ingin tahu banyak tentang ayahmu ? Belakangan kau sering sekali menanyakan ini-itu tentang ayahmu" ujar pria dewasa itu

Si bocah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap pria tadi dengan sayu melalui kacamatanya, "Mama, apakah salah, jika seorang anak menanyakan perihal ayahnya sendiri ?"

Pria dewasa itu semula tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk ketika menyadari matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Bukannya begitu, Chan Lie" gumam pria itu

-Meanwhile in the other side of the world, at the same time-

Seoul, 7 : 28 pm ( KST )

"Tunggu !" ujar seorang pria seraya mengejar seorang bocah lelaki, dan meraih bahunya hingga bocah itu pun membalikan badan.

"Apakah kau masih marah pada appa ?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin, berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah dengan balutan kaus berwarna gelap dengan tulisan 'Nirvana' itu, seraya mengelus kepalanya yang tertutupi topi berwarna kelabu dan di pasang agak menyerong.

Si bocah menepis tangan pria tersebut dengan salah satu tangan dengan sebuah jam tangan biru yang melingkar, "Bagaimana tidak ?!" Bocah itu berlari ke arah pintu dan meraih sebuah skateboard, "Umurku sudah sebelas tahun, aku hampir remaja dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan ibuku sendiri !"

"Chanyeol ! Dengarkan appa, ne, appa tidak bermaksud—"

"Apa ?" potong si bocah membelakangi pria itu, "Biarkan aku sendiri, appa. Aku mohon." sambung bocah itu, sebelum akhirnya menaiki skateboardnya dan pergi meninggalkan areal rumah

Pria tadi hanya mematung di tempat, menatap bocah itu sampai benar-benar hilang setelah berbelok di sebuah pertigaan, sementara pikirannya melayang

.

.

.

.

- Coming Soon -

.

.

.

.

NB :

Cerita ini ditulis **bukan **oleh author hanya bertugas memposting FF ini.


	2. One and The Same Part 1

**One and The Same **

**[ Chanyeol and Chan Lie Fanfiction ]**

Author : Maharani ( putumaha13)

Editor : XOXO-adel

Genre : brothership, yaoi

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol and Chan Lie

Others

Disclamer : **I DON'T OWN ANYHING ( but this chapter ) !** Ide cerita diadaptasi dari film The Parent

Trap (1998), dengan sedikit perubahan baik dalam alur, latar maupun cast.

**===== Happy Reading =====**

***Maharani's Fanfiction***

**.**

**.**

Chan Lie's mum POV

Tanganku masih berpaut di lengan namja dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam , yang membuatnya nampak semakin gagah. Sementara aku mengenakan jas yang senada dengan kemejanya.

"Hei, selamat ya !" Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao menghampiriku, sementara namja dengan tuxedo hitam tadi berjalan ke seberang, menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih" Kami berempat pun akhirnya mengobrol mengenai hal-hal yang biasanya digemari oleh kaum uke, dan sedikit menyinggung hal-hal yang masih ada kaitannya dengan masa depan. Sesekali aku melirik kearah si tuxedo hitam yang nampak tengah asyik mengobrol di seberang.

Xiumin yang berdiri di sebelahku menyikut lenganku, sementara aku belum ingin melepas pandanganku dari namja tadi, "Wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta lagi. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam"

Aku tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Xiumin

"Oh, iya, pernikahanmu dengan Chen, kan, sudah hampir dua tahun, apa kalian tidak ingin punya momongan ? Tidak iri denganku dan Kris gege ?" ujar Tao seolah membaca pikiranku

Aku memang sedikit heran dengan Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka berdua begitu betah tinggal berdua tanpa seorang anak.

"Iri ?!" Tanya Xiumin sewot "Sebenarnya, sih, iya" sambungnya dengan raut muka yang meredup , "Tapi mengingat aku yang tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaanku, Chen sendiri akhirnya tidak memaksakan. Kau, tahu, kan, menjadi seorang CEO itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan" Xiumin terkekeh

"Jadi mainan karet bebek ungu itu yang menemani Chen tiap kali kau pergi kerja" tanya Luhan iseng. Xiumin mengangguk

"Kasihan Chen" kami berempat bergumam bersamaan. Alhasil, gumaman yang semestinya bersuara kecil malah menjadi besar. Otomatis yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh

"Mwo ?" Tanya Chen

"Aniya" Kami kembali menjawab bersamaan, sehingga membuat yang mendengar pun tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao pun berpamit untuk mengambil minuman, sementara aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

"Jadi kau orang yang menikahi si pemilik perusahaan anggur itu ?" seorang gadis kecil entah siapa menghampiriku yang baru saja menyalami salah seorang undangan, seraya tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuket bunga, "selamat ya ! kau memang beruntung" sambungnya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kebanyakan yang hadir disini memang bukan tamuku, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak boleh sombong.

Senyumku tiba-tiba luntur ketika aku merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangku dan menarikku ke lantai dansa. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku kedepan, dan berbisik

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku tidak bisa berdansa !"

Si tuxedo hitam hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggangku sementara tangan kirinya memandu mengambil arah dansa.

'**If ever you wondered if you touched my soul, yes you do  
Since I met you I'm not the same**

**You bring life to everything I do**

**Just the way you say hello**

**With one touch I can't let go  
Never thought I'd fall in love with you**

**Because of you**

**My life has changed**

**Thank you for the love and the joy you bring**

**Because of you I feel no shame **

**I'll tell the world it's because of you'**

Lagu dari Keith Martin yang berjudul Because of You itu mulai mengalun, ditambah alunan suara piano yang terdengar begitu lembut sebagai instrumentalnya.

'**Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you**

**You captured something inside of me**

**You make all of my dreams come true**

**It's not enough that you love me **

**For me you reached inside and touched me internally**

**I love you best explains how I feel for you'**

Ia mencium keningku dengan lembut dan menempelkan keningnya di atas keningku seraya menatapku penuh kasih. Mata kami bertemu dalam satu garis lurus, menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh keyakinan. Hingga akhirnya aku secara tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya

"Aw !" jeritnya

Aku menghentikan dansa itu seketika

"Mianhae !" ujarku spontan

"Ne, tidak apa-apa" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Kami kembali berdansa. Berbeda dengan dansa yang sebelumnya, ia mengangkat tubuhku dan membiarkan kakiku menginjak kakinya seperti dansa Edward dan Bella di serial Twilight, "Seperti ini saja, ya ?" ujarnya

Aku memutar mata, "Yah, agar aku tidak perlu menginjak kakimu setengah-setengah"

Ia malah tertawa dan mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, kemudian kembali berdansa.

'**The magic in your eyes, true love I can't deny**

**When you hold me I just lose control**

**I want you to know that I'm never letting go**

**You mean so much to me**

**I want the world to see it's because of you'**

"Saranghae, Joonmyun hyung" bisikku

"Nado saranghae, Yixing-ah"

"hyung.."

"Ne ?" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, tatapan angelicnya itu menyihirku. Tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi keningku seraya tersenyum—menungguku untuk bicara. Entahlah, tapi untuk menggerakkan bibir saja rasanya susah.

Napasnya yang terus menderu seolah menarikku mendekat. Kedua hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku dan Joonmyun hanya bisa melihat ke bawah

Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi

Tidak, ini tidak salah

Tinggal menghitung, Satu

Dua

Ti—

" Sudah, sudah ! Lanjutkan nanti malam saja !" teriak Luhan

Aku menjauhkan wajahku. Merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan, berdeham dan membersihkan tenggorokan.

Semua kepala menoleh kearah kami berdua dan bertepuk tangan seraya menyorakan nama kami. Aku yang merasa sedikit tersipu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku di dada Joonmyun.

"Beri tepuk tangan sekali lagi untuk pasangan baru kita !" ujar seorang DJ, diikuti dengan tepukan tangan beserta sorak sorai yang memenuhi seisi ballroom kapal.

"Sekarang, ayo, semuanya berdansa !" sambung DJ tadi "dan ayo kita dedikasikan lagu ini untuk pasangan baru kita yang tampak tengah memerah seperti tomat !"

Suara saxophone sebagai instrumental mengalun kencang melalui speakers, dan Joonmyun menggandengku menuju ke arah tempat duduk dan menarikku ke pangkuannya

"Suho ! Jangan sampai kau membuat celananya itu kusut ! Aku sudah repot-repot menyetrikanya, tau !" oceh Luhan memperingatinya sebelum akhirnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Joonmyun seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan seekor anjing. Luhan sempat tampak hendak mengatakah sesuatu, namun sesuatu (atau harus kubilang seseorang) menarik perhatiannya

"SOHEE !" pekiknya sambil menghampiri seorang gadis dengan dress baby blue

Aku terus menatap punggungnya seraya menggeleng pelan, sampai pada akhirnya ia berbelok ke arah balkon dan—

"Mama" sontak terdengar sebuah suara seolah memanggilku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Joonmyun, menatapya bingung. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan mencolek hidungku.

'L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see'

"Mama !" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, namun kali ini terdengar sedkit lebih keras.

'V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can'

"Mama !" Aku melonjak terkejut, dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki, tengah menatapku kesal "Lái ba, mama ! Aku ada kemah hari ini !" ia melompat-lompat kesal di atas kasurku—mengingatkanku kepada Luhan, namja manis yang ditolak mentah-mentah ketika menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang yeoja tepat pada hari pernikahanku.

"Mama ? What's wrong ?" ucapnya lembut setelah mendapati wajahku yang tampak meredup seketika. Ya, ini memang untuk yang pertama kalinya ia berangkat ke luar negeri seorang diri. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih usianya yang masih terbilang terlalu muda dan apalagi . . . kali ini ia akan pergi ke Korea, tempat yang sudah kutinggalkan sejak—

"Nothing's wrong, Chan Lie" ujarku mencoba meyakinkannya, "I'll just miss you lots !" Aku menariknya ke ranjang dan menggelitiki pinggang serta perutnya habis-habisan. Ya, yang bagian kedua itu memang benar. Aku akan merindukannya, sangat. Aku akan merindukan kalimat 'so badly' yang hampir tiap hari keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"Aaa…tidak ! Mama, stop !" kami berdua pun terbahak

"Fashengle shenme ?" Sebuah suara terdengar disela-sela tawa kami berdua

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju ke arah pintu, dan mendapati salah seorang sahabatku, Oh Sehun atau lebih akrab kami sapa Shixun. Secara teknis, kedudukannya di rumah ini memang hanyalah sebatas sebagai seorang kepala pelayan, namun kami sudah menganggap dan memperlakukannya layaknya keluarga sendiri, mengingat dialah yang selama ini turut berperan besar dalam mengurus dan mengasuh Chan Lie.

Hanya dengan memperhatikannya saja, kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau namja berperawakan tinggi ini ternyata adalah seorang kepala pelayan. Kulitnya yang putih serta rambut hitam dengan gaya spike(?) yang selalu tertata rapih membuatnya tampak begitu tampan dan berkelas.

Kemudian aku kembali menoleh ke arah Chan Lie dan melanjutkan 'serangan' ku

"Shixun..Shixun bofu ! Mama ! Dia..dia..oh my god" ujar Chan Lie disela-sela tawanya "Tolong aku !"

"Tidak ada gunanya, Chan Lie ! Kau tidak akan pernah—" ucapanku terpotong seketika, setelah mendapati Shixun yang dengan seenaknya mengangkat tubuhku ke atas bahunya, "Aaaargh ! Aiyo, Shixun ! Turunkan aku sekarang juga !"

"Jue bu !" Shixun terkekeh dan melarikan diri menuju ke lantai bawah, dengan Chan Lie mengekori dari belakang. Shixun berlari menuju ke arah dapur dan berbelok menuju meja makan, dimana seorang pria paruh baya tengah menghabiskan waktu paginya.

"Zhang Xiansheng" panggil Shixun "Aku khawatir pria yang kau sebut 'anak' itu sudah gila alias tidak waras. Dia menggelitiki anaknya sendiri habis-habisan, seperti anak kecil saja ! Aku rasa kau harus memeriksakan kesehatan jiwanya ke psikolog" ujar Shixun nyeroscos dramatis

"Bagaimana, ya, Shixun ?" Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh dan melepaskan kacamatanya, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah, mengingat urusanku di kantor masih banyak, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan" ia mengenakan kacamatanya kembali, dan meraih koran yang masih tampak tergulung rapi, "Oh, iya, kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang mengurusinya ? Kau kan juga gila, jadi kau pasti bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya"

Shixun mendengus kesal dan menurunkanku, "Bisa, tidak, barang sekali saja kau membelaku disaat-saat seperti ini ?"

Aku berlari menghampiri si pria paruh baya dan memeluknya singkat, "xie xie, baba !" dengan kekanak-kanakan, aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arah Shixun, dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku.

Berhubung kami semua sudah berkumpul di sini, kami memutuskan untuk langsung sarapan. Pagi ini kami hanya sarapan pancake blueberry dan ditemani dengan susu cokelat hangat, mengingat pagi ini kami semua bangun agak kesiangan, terlebih sebentar lagi jarum jam akan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan itu artinya, Chan Lie harus—apa ?! pukul sepuluh ?!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sebuah jam dinding besar menuju ke arah Chan Lie, yang tampak rapih mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang dengan kerah berwarna putih, dilengkapi dengan kacamata kesayangannya dan ransel mungil di punggungnya ( tengok :  media/BN_n9ODCIAA_ :large )

Dia mendengus pelan dan menatapku sedih, "Mama, sepertinya aku akan ketinggalan pesawat"

"Baiklah, mama sudah siap. Nah, sekarang, bilang selamat tinggal pada kakekmu, baru kita bisa berangkat"

Chan Lie pun menurut dan berlari kecil ke arah kakeknya, sementara pria tersebut sudah bersiap menghujani cucunya itu dengan pelukan, "zaijian, grandpa ! wo hui xiangnian ni so badly"

"dui, wo ye hui xiangnian ni, Chan Lie ! Sekarang bersenang-senanglah disana, hao ma ? wo ai ni"

"pasti. wo ye ai ni" Chan Lie meraih pergelangan tanganku selepas berpamitan dengan kakeknya dan melambai

Aku mengekori Chan Lie yang tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan seraya menenteng ranselnya menuju taxi, dengan Shixun di sisi kananku, "Jangan khawatir, Lay ! Dia akan _baik-baik_ saja" bisik Shixun dengan salah satu tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan. aku hanya mengangguk mengerti

Shixun akan ikut berangkat ke Korea menemani Chan Lie. Sementara aku, tidak sanggup untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki disana setelah sekian lama aku meninggalkan tempat itu, mengingat begitu banyaknya kenangan buruk yang pernah kulalui di sana. Shixun berencana akan bermalam di sana, sebelum akhirnya _pulang_ ke London, dan itu artinya Chan Lie akan kembali ke London seorang diri.

"Whoa, ini pasti menyenangkan ! Tahu tidak, disana kita bisa bermain fencing, menunggangi kuda, dengan danau dimana kau bisa berenang, memancing dan main cano ! Oh iya, apalagi aku akan punya banyak teman baru disana !" ujar Chan Lie cepat

"Pelan-pelan, cerewet !" celetuk Shixun

"Yah, Chan Lie. Jangan lupa untuk mengambil banyak gambar di sana. Ini kali pertama kau berpergian keluar London, kan ? Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau moment-moment seperti itu diabadikan" aku menambahkan.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu selama satu seperempat jam itu pun berlalu, dan akhirnya kami tiba di bandara dan bergegas untuk melakukan check in

"Flight BA713 London to Jeju is now open"

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis.

Chan Lie akan baik-baik saja.

Lagipula Korea tidak selebar daun kelor, bukan ?

Dan dia hanya pergi ke Pulau Jeju, bukan Seoul.

Yah, setidaknya bukan Seoul

Aku menarik Chan Lie ke dalam dekapanku, seraya mencium rambutnya perlahan, "Jaga diri baik-baik, hao ma ? Jangan buat mama khawatir"

"Okay, mama"

Aku melepas pelukanku perlahan, dan beralih kepada Shixun seraya menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan "Kau juga Shixun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Shixun tersenyum, "Kau juga"

"Nah, cepat sana, atau kalian akan ketinggalan pesawat"

"Okay. Zaijian, mama !"

"Zaijian, Lay !"

Kami saling melambai-lambaikan tangan, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka menghilang ditelan kerumunan.

Dengan berat hati, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar bandara, sesekali menghela napas perlahan seraya menoleh ke belakang, dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga, kemudian mulai menyusuri trotoar dan berjalan melewati ruko-ruko serta bangunan-bangunan kuno yang berjajar rapi di sekeliling jalan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku seketika, dan mengedarkan pandanganku menuju ke arah sebuah taxi yang tampak dari kejauhan tengah melaju sedang ke arahku. Aku pun menyetop taxi tersebut, dan tersenyum ramah ketika mobil yang dicat kuning itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Avalanche Street, sir" ujarku kepada si pengemudi

-To be Continued

Chinese Dictionary :

Mama : Ibu

Baba : ayah

Gege : kakak laki-laki

Lai ba : ayolah

Fashengle shenme : Ada apa / Apa yang terjadi

Bofu : om

Jue bu : NEVER !

Xiansheng : Tuan

Zaijian : Selamat tinggal / sampai jumpa

Wo hui xiangnian ni : aku akan merindukanmu

Ye : juga

Wo ai ni : aku mencintaimu

Hao ma : oke ?

Mian kalau ada kata-kata yang terkesan gaje, hyperbolic atau rada-rada gimana gitu. Chapter ini emang sengaja diusahain biar menyimpang dari film aslinya.

NB: Sekali lagi saya (XOXO-adel) menegaskan bahwa ff ini bukan buatan saya. Saya hanya mengedit dan mempublish ff ini.

Jadi,apakah kalian tertarik pada FF ini? Give me your ?

**Mind to review?**

**January,13****th**** 2014**

**Maharani and XOXO-adel**


End file.
